


Don't You Forget About Me

by spideybabeparker



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breakfast Club AU, Bucky Barnes Fluff, F/M, marvel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideybabeparker/pseuds/spideybabeparker
Summary: Breakfast Club AUFive seniors spend a Saturday in detention and do a lot of soul searching and learning they aren’t as alone as they thought they were.{“You don’t actually care what happened to me.”“I actually do care.”}





	1. the downfall of the class president

Saturday School or Saturday detention is used for a severe punishment. It’s far worse to then normal detention that is normally just an hour after school. Saturday School involves you sitting in library for eight and half hours. During that time, you can think about what you have done wrong, and quite possibly question why you didn’t ask to maybe just be suspended instead, of wasting a whole Saturday at school.

On this Saturday morning in detention five seniors would gather together. There was the Class President, a Princess, the smartest kid in the class, the weird loner girl, and the troublemaker.

Steve Roger was the Class President, and was the definition of charming and charismatic. He had big dreams of going to Harvard and one day becoming a lawyer.

Sloane Baker was one of the popular girls in school. She had gotten her social status by dating the captain of the football team, Brock Rumlow. Everyone knew her as sweetheart who wouldn’t hurt a fly, until this week.

Bruce Banner was number one in the upcoming graduating class. He had an extremely bright future a head of him until a stupid mistake, that could affect everything he had worked for.

Wanda Maximoff was the person everyone considered to be the weird girl. She was constantly sitting in the back of the classroom playing with scissors or drawing random doodles in texts books.

James Buchanan Barnes or Bucky as everyone called him was the definition of a troublemaker. He was constantly wondering the halls when he was supposed to be in class, or he would be hanging out in the baseball dug out smoking on lunch. He was constantly doing anything he could to make the Principle mad.

It was cool autumn Saturday morning, the road was filled with leaves that were bright orange, red, and yellow. Steve sat outside his school in the passenger seat of his dad’s pickup truck. Looking over at his dad he saw the same disappoint look on his dads face that he had had for the last few days. He was very aware he was a disappointment to his father but he didn’t need to be reminded of that constantly.

“You to get through this and then a month of being ground,” his dad sighed speaking up for the first time.

Closing his blue eyes, he tried to process that his punishment was going to involve him spending he next eight hours of his Saturday in detention, then followed by being grounded for the next month. He couldn’t help but wonder who he was going to be spending this Saturday with.

“Steve,” he looked over at his dad who was still staring at the steering wheel.

“Yeah dad?” he asked.

His dad looked at him and pushed his eyebrows together as if he was attempting to figure out what to say to his father. He stared at him silently for a moment before looking back at the steering wheel. “I’ll see you at three.”

He bit his bottom lip and sighed and reached over to open the passenger door. He reached into the truck and grabbed his backpack that had been sitting next to him. The cool breeze hit his body and he reached down and zipped his hoodie up all the way. He looked up at the truck as his dad started the engine. He prayed that his father would maybe wave goodbye to him, but instead his father just drove off. He wasn’t sure if he was ever going to gain back his father’s trust.

Steve was had been living with a ton of guilt and remorse on his conscious for the last week. This Saturday detention was just part of his punishment. He was so close to being expelled he felt like he should feel lucky, but for some reason he didn’t.

Walking towards the entrance to the school he looked over to the left to see the Strawberry blonde popular girl walking towards him. She wore pink dress and black tights on and pair of brown ankle boots and an over-sized tan sweater you would normally see a grandfather wearing. He knew her detention most likely had to do with her ex boyfriend. Some of his friends had been harassing her the other day and Steve told them to stay away from her. He wasn’t even sure what had happened with her. All he knew was her ex-boyfriend was walking around with a broken nose and that she now had Saturday school. He had rooms of her going into the boys locker room but he was sure.

“Morning,” he nodded as walked closer to him.

She gave him a soft smile before walking passed him towards the door. She was normally friendly and chatty and this morning she just seemed off. Opening the door, she held it open for him so he could follow her inside.

Steve and Sloane were what most people consider popular, they had some similar friends but weren’t super close. They would occasionally see each other at parties and exchange small conversations between them. Steve did know her boyfriend Brock, and Steve would act friendly towards him, but deep down inside he thought he was a huge asshole. He never understood why someone who was as sweet as Sloane would date him.

“What brings you here?” Steve asked her as they walked down the hallway together. She glanced up at him and gave him a look that let him know that she obviously didn’t want to talk about it. “I’m gonna assume you don’t want to talk about it.”

“Yep,” she said finally speaking up as she stuck her hands into the pockets of her sweater.

Walking up to the library Steve opened the door and they found Bruce the smart kid in school sitting at a desk with a bunch of books sitting in front of him, and Wanda the loner girl sitting at a different table. She had a pair of scissors in her hands and was cutting what looked like the split ends of her auburn hair. Wanda looked up and laughed at the sight of the two popular kids walking in.

Sloane walked over towards the desk in front and sat down awkwardly. Steve glanced over at Bruce who gave him a sad look before looking back down at his books. Steve sighed and walked over and sat down next to Sloane.

They all sat there in silence for a couple moments. Steve looked up at the clock to see that Principle Fury was late. Moments later Fury walked in with his hand gripping the collar of Bucky Barnes’ denim jacket. Bucky laughed a Principle Fury pushed him forward.

“Take a seat Barnes,” he said pointing towards the desk. “Good morning Rule Breakers,” Principle Fury said sound way to enthusiastic. “You’re all here because you’ve managed to do something stupid that has led to all of us having to waste this wonder Saturday. We have some rules here. Number one I’m in charge and I’m not taking any lip from any of you. Number two you are to stay in here at all time, there’s a bathroom in the back corner. Number three I don’t want any funny business, when I walk in here you all better be sitting at a desk or picking out a book,” he said pointing to the room filled with teenagers.

“Also number three is no cell phones,” he said reaching over to the Liberian’s desk and grabbed a box. “Put your phones in here. You’ll get them back at the end of the day,” he smiled.

All five of them sighed as they pulled out their phones. Fury walked up to each desk holding out the box. Each of them put their phone in their until he got to Bucky who let out a laugh in the back of the room.

“Barnes put your phone in there, now,” Fury stated sternly.

“Why?” Bucky questioned.

Sloane rolled her eyes while Steve looked over at Bucky who had his feet on the desk laughing at the Principle who was standing in front of him.

“James Barnes I’m not fucking around with you. You’re wasting my Saturday and you’re gonna follow the rules. If you don’t like it we can turn your one Saturday detentions into two.”

Bucky let out another loud laugh.

“Its three now Barnes,” Fury said with a pointed tone.

“Fine by me Boss,” Bucky said shrugging his shoulders as he dropped his phone into the box.

Sloane looked over her shoulder almost giving him a pleading look to make him stop.

“Barnes you better behave,” Fury said as he started walking out.

The door to the library closed and Steve turned around and glared at Bucky, “seriously Bucky can you just try not to be an asshole today?”

Sloane softly laughed to herself she knew that Bucky was going to do anything in his power to piss off Principle Fury.

“You know Stevie just because everyone else in school listens and falls at the feet of our lovely class president doesn’t mean I’m gonna list to you,” Bucky smirked as he pointed at Steve.

“Whatever Bucky,” Steve said rolling his blue eyes.

Bucky reached into his pocket of his denim jacket and pulled out a sliver zippo lighter. He started clinking it open and closed making as much as possible. Sloane rolled her eyes once again and looked over her shoulder to find Bucky smirking at her. “Seriously Bucky,” she said pointed. She wasn’t in the mood to put up with him just trying to piss everyone off.

“Oh, Princess you don’t like me playing with fire?” he used the nickname he knew would get under her skin.

“Don’t call me that,” she said quietly. That nickname was something that made her sick to her stomach.

“Why not princess?” he asked pushing as he sat up in his chair, and leaned forward on the table.

“Screw you James,” she seethed turning in her seat.

“Wouldn’t you love that sweetie,” he laughed before leaning back in his seat.

She took a deep breath trying to calm down she didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he got to her.

“Bucky knock it off,” Steve sighed.

Steve wanted to try to attempt to comfort Sloane but he knew she was in no mood to be talked to. He knew Sloane had had quite a rough week. He wasn’t even sure what had happened exactly all he knew was that Sloane corner her boyfriend in the boy’s locker room and proceeded to break his nose. He wasn’t sure what had happened but he assumed that Brock had fucked up majorly.

Steve tapped his fingers on the desk and looked over to the other table to see Wanda still cutting the ends of her hair. He glanced over at Bruce to see him still studying.

“So, class president what brings you here?” Bucky asked.

“Knock it off Bucky,” Steve sighed I didn’t want to deal with Bucky all day. He could tell that Bucky was just trying to get under everyone’s skin. He was succeeding at pissing off Sloane and Steve. Wanda and Bruce seemed unfazed by him though.

“What about you Princess? What brings you here?” Bucky smirked.

She sighed and refused to look back at him, Steve looked at her knowing she couldn’t handle this much longer.

“Bucky just leave her alone,” Steve said turning back to him.

“So, are you two sleeping together?” Bucky said pointing between Sloane and Steve.

“Fuck off Bucky,” she seethed.

The sound of footsteps in the hallway caused Bucky to go silent and everyone looked forward as Principle Fury walking with his hands in his pockets. “Barnes why do I hear talking?” Fury asked pointing his finger at the troublemaker.

“I don’t know Fury,” Bucky shrugged smirking.

“Barnes you better not cause a problem,” Fury said standing in front of the desk Bucky was sitting at.

“Why would I cause a problem?” he asked leaning forwards on his elbows looking up at the Principle.

“Do you want another Saturday School?” he pointed.

“Why not sir I’ll get to see your beautiful face,” he laughed.

“That’s another one Barnes,” he slammed his hand on the desk. Bucky laughed out loud and Fury shouted, “another one.”

“Stop it!” Sloane shouted trying to get it to stop.

“I would listen to her Barnes. She might care about your worthless self, but know this Barnes nobody cares about you. You can spend every Saturday in here for the rest of your life and nobody would miss you,” Fury stated. His words suddenly made Sloane feel bad for him. At that moment she had hated him and wanted him to shut up, but she also hated the way Fury was talking to him.

“Behave,” Fury stated before leaving and slamming the door.

Bucky stood up and started pacing by his desk, it was obvious that Principle Fury’s words seemed to affect him.

Sloane turned around and watched him pace for a moment before sitting back down in a huff. She looked at him with pleading eyes she suddenly felt for him. She couldn’t bring herself to say anything to him, he blue eyes looked onto her green eyes and sudden he looked more confused than anything.

“You okay?” Bruce said finally speaking up for the first time. He looked over his shoulder Bucky who started laughing.

“Do you think I care what that asshole says Banner?” Bucky said sticking his feet back on the desk.

“I don’t know Bucky,” Bruce said awkwardly closing his book.

Steve just rolled his eyes and shook his head at Bucky. At the rate Bucky was going Steve didn’t know if he could take spending eight hours with him being an asshole just for the hell of it.

Steve always considered himself a nice guy who was level headed, but he just wasn’t in the mood to put up with Bucky trying to get under everyone’s skin.

“So, it is true Banner?” Bucky asked. Steve looked at Bucky wondering where he was going with this. “Did you and the class President cheat on the SAT’s?” Bucky asked truly already knowing the answer. Most people in the school had heard what had happened.

Steve squeezed his eyes closed tight remembering the look on his parents face when they found out that he had cheated with the smartest kid in their class. He already had his Harvard scholarship on lock, all he needed was a good SAT score and it had gotten him shaken up so badly that he didn’t do to great his first attempt. When the second time came around to take the test he panicked and offered to pay Bruce to help him cheat. He had never actually planned on getting caught or ever Bruce getting caught to. The pressure of him succeeding just seem to be eating him alive that he just cracked under the pressure and did something he told himself that he would never do.

He couldn’t even explain the look of disappointment on his parents face when they got called into school. His father couldn’t even talk to him, his mother just sat in the Principles office and cried when she heard what her son had done. Steve just felt sick to his stomach as he listened to Principle Fury explain to them what had happened. They were both originally threaten with being suspended for a month, but his mother and Bruce’s father convinced them to give them both Saturday school only, since they were both first time offenders. He was lucky that him and Bruce didn’t get expelled.

“Your silence says it all,” Bucky shook his head.

“Bucky you already know the answer why are you asking?” Steve asked not wanting to talk about his failure anymore. Looking over he saw Wanda had sat the scissors down and was just staring at him with sad eyes. She still hadn’t said anything but her sad eyes seemed to speak volumes.

Bruce Banner had had everything going in the right direction, he studied hard all of his life and was the smartest kid in their class. He had managed to get a great score on his SAT’s test, but had wanted a higher score to help get him into a better school so he decided to take them again. He had been studying in the quad one day when the class president Steve Rogers came up to him and asked if he wanted a ride home. Bruce didn’t have a car so have a car so he took him up on the offer. Bruce and Steve had been friends back in elementary school but they had grown apart over time.

On the ride home Steve brought up how he was going to get into Harvard but all he needed was a better SAT score. Bruce didn’t think much of the conversation until Steve offered him money to help him cheat. Steve couldn’t even believe that he was actually asking Bruce to help him cheat, but he was desperate. He hated the fact that all his hard work was on the line because of this stupid test.

Bruce knew deep down inside he should tell him no that he shouldn’t help him, but for some reason he said yes. Bruce still had the imagine of the principle Fury threatening to expel him and Steve.

“For two smart people you are sure dumb as hell,” Bucky said as he flicked out his lighter.

“Bucky please stop,” Sloane whisper still next to Steve. Steve’s blue eyes were still locked on the desk in front of him.

Bucky went to open his mouth to say something back to her, but she looked over her shoulder with sad eyes and mouthed “please.” Closing his own mouth, he looked over at Bruce who was staring at him with a look of regret on his own face.

The whole room became very aware of the fact that Steve felt extremely guilty for what had happened. Not only did he ruin his own chances he managed to also just about ruin Bruce’s chances of getting into a good school. Steve seemed to have a large weight on his shoulders, worrying about his own future and what the future now held for Bruce.


	2. the princess and the broken nose

_The tale of the Princess whose life seemed to crumble down in front of her. It all started at the beginning of Junior year when the Varsity football captain Brock Rumlow asked for her number. They were in chemistry class together. She didn’t think that Brock even paid attention to her, she wasn’t popular or anything she was just your average girl. She found herself to be average in every since of the word. He randomly started showing interest in her by texting her, and that soon led to him asking her out on a date. It took three dates before he finally asked her out, it took a month before he convinced her to sleep with him. She thought the world of Brock and was truly in love with him. She thought that they were going to be High School sweethearts and would date through college._

_All that changed a week ago when she decided to be bold and send him a topless photo. She had trusted him and made him promise he would share the photos with anyone. She felt like he stabbed her in the back when walking to her locker she heard Sam Wilson talking about how she looked naked. Without even thinking she turned on her feet and walked straight to the locker room knowing that Brock was just finishing up football practice. She walked straight in passed the naked guys showering not bothering to give anyone a second glance. She stomped across the locker room where she found her boyfriend standing in a towel joking around with his friends._

_“Brock Rumlow,” she shouted pointing at him. He looked up extremely confused on why his girlfriend was in the boy’s locker room. “How fucking dare you!” she shouted poking her finger into his bare chest._

_“Babe what’s wrong?” he asked confused on why she was yelling at him._

_“You promised me you wouldn’t show those photos to anyone,” her stomach was twisting in knots and she felt like she was going to throw up._

_“Babe,” he laughed trying to act like it wasn’t a big deal._

_“You aren’t even going to deny it?” she asked poking him in the chest again._

_“You should feel flattered babe everyone knows how hot you are,” he smirked._

_Her blood boiled he had violated her trust and just looking at him made her sick to her stomach. “I should feel flattered that you betrayed me?” she pulled her hand away from him. He just shrugged his shoulders acting like the cocky asshole he always tried to be in front of his friends. “Fuck you Brock,” she said as punched him in the nose._

_“What the fuck?” he shouted grabbing his nose quickly._

_She stepped away from him shaking her hand that stung from the contact she had made with his face. She hadn’t planned on hitting him, she fully planned for him tell her he didn’t show anyone, and that he would never do that. But instead he acted like it wasn’t a big deal. The way he treated her suddenly made her sick and that’s why she punched him._

_As she walked out of the locker room with Brock's blood on her knuckles she was greeted by the Principle Fury and Couch Coulson._  
\- & -  
Sitting in the library she turned around and found Bucky staring at her with a smile on his face. She hated to admit it but his crooked smile did something to her. It almost made her want to kiss him for some reason. Glancing down at her knuckles and saw that they were still quite purple and blue from where she hit Brock.

“Does that hurt?” Steve asked noticing the bruising on her knuckles.

“Yeah it still stings,” she sighed holding her hand up a little to examine it more.

“Did you get that when Rumlow broke his nose?” Steve asked knowing that Brock had gotten his nose broke in a locker room scuffle. She just nodded her head she knew she couldn’t hide what happened when he was walking around with two black out eyes and a broken nose.

“Yeah,” she whispered.

“Are you talking about Brock’s broken nose and her bruised up hand?” Wanda asked standing up. The room looked over at her and she went silent and sat back down. “I think you should be proud of what you did,” Wanda whispered.

Bucky stood up and walked over to the desk that Sloane and Steve were sitting at. He looked down at Sloane’s pale hand and saw the bruising. “So, it is true you broke the asshole’s nose,” he said sounding almost proud. She didn’t say anything he slowly reached and grabbed her wrist so he could examine her bruise. He was expecting her to pulled her hand away and tell him not to touch her. “So, what did he do to deserve this?” he asked looking at her pale bruised skin.

Steve stared at them not exactly sure what was going to happen between them. Bucky had been an asshole most the morning, and suddenly he was coming off concerned and gentle.

Bucky had seen Brock walking around the other day with two black eyes and swollen nose. He had heard a rumor that his girlfriend had punched him, but he wasn’t exactly sure what happened. All throughout high school Bucky had hated Brock Rumlow with a burning passion. He was nothing more then an asshole and bully. He boggled his mind that he seemed to have a girlfriend who was the complete opposite of him. He didn’t talk to Sloane very much they had had a couple of classes together over time, but they never really spoke. He always watched her though, she intrigued him to say the least. She always came off as a sweet, and innocent girl. He didn’t get why she was dating such a loud mouth asshole.

“You don’t actually care what happened,” she said looking into his icy blue eyes.

“I actually do care,” he said lightly glancing over at Steve who was staring at them intently. Steve looked like he was ready to jump and protect Sloane at any moment.

“I don’t trust any of you enough to tell you,” she said pulling her hand away from him. She looked over at Steve he looked at her with sad eyes. “I’m going to go get water,” she said standing up. She didn’t want to be sitting there anymore. She wasn’t ready to explain what had happened, she was still embarrassed that she had trusted him.

Walking to the back of the library she took a deep breath and leaned against the wall next to the vending machine. Her eyes started to brim with tears at the fact that everyone in the school seemed to be in her business. Holding her eyes closed tight she looked up to find Bucky standing in front of her. He had taken off his denim jacket and was wearing his flannel and white V-neck. Lowering his head, he held his hands in the air as if he was surrendering to her. His hair fell in his face and pushed it back and gave her a smile.

“Sorry for being an asshole,” he said breaking the silence between them.

“It’s fine,” she said sliding down on the wall. She sat there with her knees pulled into her chest. He didn’t say anything he just sat down across from her and crossed his legs.

“Did he hurt you?” Bucky asked once again breaking the silence between them he could help but wonder if Brock has hit her and she fought back. She closed her eyes and shook her head. “He must have done something to deserve a broken nose,” he said slowly.

“If I tell you do you promise to not tell anyone?” she asked knowing she might regret telling him. He nodded his head and gave he a sincere smile. “So, I sent him nude photos and he promised not to show anyone and,” she hesitated embarrassed that this had even happened. “He showed a bunch of the guys, I was walking the halls and heard Sam Wilson talking about how he had seen me naked,” she let out a heavy sigh as tears started to run down her pale cheeks. Bucky opened his mouth to say something but shut it quickly knowing that she wasn’t done. “I went to the locker room expecting him to tell me he didn’t show anyone that it was a misunderstanding, but instead he told me I should be proud that everyone saw how hot I was,” the tears continued to slide down her cheek and she felt sick to her stomach all over again. “I don’t know why trusted him, I’m not comfortable in my own skin. I don’t know why felt like sending him nudes was a good idea,” she pushed the tears off her cheek and looked up at Bucky who looked like he was conflicted on what he should do.

“He’s an asshole,” Bucky said finally speaking up. “I wouldn’t ever do that to a girl,” he said reaching over and resting his hand on her knee.

“Well I guess that’s what I get for dating the captain of the football team,” she sighed rubbing her eyes. “Please don’t tell anyone that.”

“I won’t tell anyone,” he said holding his pink out for her to lock hers with. “Pinky promise,” he said causing her to smile. She linked her pink with hers. “Does Steve know?” Bucky asked suddenly feeling jealous of Steve. He wasn’t even sure how close they were.

She shook her head, “me and Steve aren’t exactly close friends. The other day he did tell one of Brock’s asshole friends to stop talking to me though.”

She worked on standing up and smoothed her dress against her curvy body. Bucky stood up and stared at her with his head tilted. Seeing her like this all vulnerable made him realize she wasn’t the Princess he thought she was.

“Hey Bucky?” she asked pushing her hands into the pockets of her oversized sweater.

“Yeah?” he asked staring into her green eyes he suddenly noticed they had flecks of grey he had never seen before.

“Why are you here?” she asked curious.

“That’s a story for another time,” he smiled turning on his heels walking towards group.

Walking over to the group they found all three of them staring at Bucky and Sloane trying to figure out what had just happened between the two of them. Steve pushed his eyebrows together and tilted his head to the side.

Sloane took her place next to Steve again and looked over at Bucky and gave him a smile. Wanda looked over at Steve and let out a laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Steve asked.

“Nothing you just look like a lovesick puppy,” her words caused his stomach to drop.

“I’m not a lovesick puppy,” he said annoyed by her comment.

“Have you ever been in love?” she asked standing up. He shook his head and watched as she crawled on top of the desk and sat cross legged so she was looking at everyone. “If you haven’t been in love why are you looking at Sloane like she’s your long-lost love?” she asked tilting her head to the side.

“I don’t love her,” he said looking over at Sloane who was looking at him confused.

“Why don’t you love her?” Bruce asked speaking up.

“Because I don’t even know her that well,” he said defending himself.

“If you don’t know her that well why are you acting all protective of her?” Wanda asked.

Bucky sat silently at his desk wondering where all these questions were going. Sloane looked like she was once again about ready to start crying.

“Shut up!” Sloane shouted. “He’s being protective of me because the other day my asshole ex boyfriend’s friend was harassing me and Steve heard and threaten to break his nose.” She was breathing heavy trying to stay calm. “Can everyone just stay out of my God Damn business,” she said.

“Fair enough, Steve it seems you have a Knight and Shining Amor complex,” Wanda smiled.

“That’s not a thing,” Steve said standing up.

“It kind of is,” Bruce said speaking up again.

Steve glared at Wanda trying to figure out what she was thinking, “you don’t know anything Wanda.”

“But I do,” she laughed. She turned her body so she was facing the desk Steve had been sitting at. She uncrossed her legs and had them hang out the edge of desk. She had a smile plastered on her face, “who are you trying to impress Steve?”

He was silent he just stared at her with his jaw clenched.

“You don’t have to impress anyone here,” Bruce said from his desk. “Nobody in here is too good for detention. We all did something to here,” Bruce was attempting to be the voice of reason.

Steve closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath he looked down at Sloane who was staring at him.

“Why are you here Wanda?” Steve turned his chair around so he was facing Wanda and sat down.

She shrugged her shoulders and picked up a piece of her hair. She twirled the strain in her hair and smiled, “I got busted sneaking into Mrs. Hills’ office.”

“What were you doing in there?” Bruce asked.

“I was stealing the answers to the chemistry test,” she let out a laugh.

Steve’s eyes narrowed on her while Bruce looked at her wide eyes as if he was trying to process the fact that she had also gotten caught cheating.

“You got caught cheating?” Bucky said speaking up for the first time in a while. He was leaning forward on his desk with one elbow on the desk.

She raised her eye brow and smiled, “yep. I think I did it because I wanted to get caught though.”

Her words blew Bruce away. His worst nightmare was him and Steve getting caught and he was now living with the harass reality of his actions. He couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that she had wanted to get caught.

“What?” Steve questioned.

She rolled her eyes almost annoyed that she had to explain her thought process to them, “I thought maybe I got in trouble my parents would pay attention to me.”

The room feel silent Sloane turned around in her seat and looked over at Wanda who was once again twirling her hair. “I’ve grown up in the shadow of my twin brother. He’s got it all he’s smart, he’s broken a ton of school and state records on the track team.”

Glancing up she found the whole room looking at her, “my parents barely know I exist they just care about my brother. I thought I did something stupid they would acknowledge me.”

Bruce couldn’t seem to process what she had just said, “so instead of talking to them you decided to get in trouble for stealing and cheating?”

She shrugged her shoulders, “to each there own.”

He pushed his eyebrows together as he tried to think of what to say to her, “you really are crazy.”

People around school tended to call her crazy Wanda or loner girl. It had a lot to do with the fact she was constantly alone, and would do weird things like cut her split ends in the back of the room.

“Is calling me crazy supposed to affect me?” she jumped off the desk and walked over to Bruce’s. “I’ve accepted that everyone thinks I’m just the weird girl,” she smirked. “It’s not like I wanted friends or anything,” she shrugged her shoulders and looked over at Steve who looked at her with sad eyes.

“You could have friends if you didn’t push people away,” Steve spoke up.

Shaking her head and she rolled her eyes, “if my parents don’t care about me, why would random classmates.” Turning on her heels she walked back to her desk with a little laugh, “you know my parents didn’t even get mad about me getting Saturday school. They only cared that the had Pietro’s track meet today.”

“So, you act up because your parents don’t care about?” Bucky spoke up. His eyes moved from Wanda’s who was staring at Bruce to Sloane whose eyes are focused on her at the bottom of her dress. She had her bottom lip captured between her teeth and she looked on disconnected.

“My dad can’t even look at me,” Steve said quietly. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes for a moment and opening his eyes to see the room staring at him. “I disappointed him so much, that he can’t even bring himself to look at me.” He felt a pain in his chest just admitting it out loud. “I know he’s mad at me, I mean hell I’m mad at myself…” he hesitated. “He holds me to such a high standard, that I don’t think he realizes I can’t always reach it.” He dropped his head to his hands and sighed. “I think I could take him being mad at me and yelling at me then this silent treatment he’s giving me.”

Bruce tilted his head to the side, “he’s ignoring you?”

Steve looked up again and shook his head, “it’s almost like he doesn’t even know what to say to me that, I’m just that much of disappointment.”

“I was so stupid, and I dragged you into this Bruce,” his was shaking and he sounded like at any moment he could start crying.

“I didn’t have to agree to help you,” Bruce paused. “I didn’t it because I thought maybe I could have more friends and be cooler if I helped you.”

Steve pushed his eyebrows together, “we could have been friends even if you didn’t help me.”

“I don’t have a lot of friends and its not like people are lining up to talk to me,” Bruce sighed.

“I would be friends with you,” Steve responded.

Before he could say anything else the door to the library opened and Principle Fury walked in. Wanda quickly sat down, and the whole room looked at Fury. Fury shook his head and put his hands into his jean’s pockets. They all couldn’t help but find it odd to see Principle Fury dressed so causally. He was always a man who wore a suit to school every day.

“What have you troublemakers been up to?” he asked stopping in front of the desk Sloane and Steve were sitting at.

“It’s lunch time,” Fury stated. “Does anyone need anything from the vending machines?”

Steve and Wanda raised their hands. Bucky just smirked and shook his head.

“Maximoff, and Rogers you can go to the cafeteria. Their better not be any funny business.”

Steve and Wanda both stood up and made their way out of the library. They walked down the hallway next to each other and Steve couldn’t help but feel slightly awkward around the girl that had forced him to open up.

Her arms were wrapped around her torso as she hugged herself walking next to Steve. She looked over at him to see he still looked upset.

“I didn’t mean to hit a sore subject,” she whispered.

He stopped walking and looked over at her, her eyes were narrowed on him and her bottom lip was between her teeth. “It’s fine,” he sighed.

He started walking again she stayed behind for a moment before she started trailing behind him. “Normally when someone says they’re fine, they’re not fine,” she shouted behind him.

Her words caused him to stop and turn around to face her. He didn’t understand her, and he was starting to get annoyed with her getting into his business.

“I’m fine,” he simply stated.

“You don’t have to always be fine though,” she reached out and lightly touched his forearm.

His blue eyes moved from his arm where she was touching up to her golden eyes. She looked like she was concerned about him.

He stepped away and started walking the rest of the way to the cafeteria in silence. Wanda walked silently behind him.

They entered the cafeteria and walked over to the wall that had the vending machines. Steve looked through the vending machine wondering what he should get, while Wanda walked over to the soda vending machine. She clicked the button and reached down and grabbed her can of coke. She looked over at Steve who had gotten some chips and a granola bar. She walked passed him and clicked the buttons to get a candy bar, and chips.

“That’s super healthy,” he said shaking his head.

“To each their own,” she skipped away from him towards the exit of the cafeteria.

–

Sloane sat in the library looking at the salad she a packed to eat for lunch. The sound of ruffling in a bag caused her to turn around and find Bucky looking into a brown bag. He looked up and smirked at her. She started to blush suddenly and she was confused on why him simply smiling made her blush.

“What did you bring Banner?” Bucky asked.

“Just a couple of sandwiches,” Bruce said holding up a sandwich that had the crust cut off.

“What about you Sloane?” That was the first time he actually called her by her name and not princess.

“I made a salad,” she said softly.

Bucky didn’t say anything he just grabbed his brown bag and walked over and sat down next to Sloane. She looked over at him confused on why he decided to sit where Steve had been sitting all day. He opened his brown bag again and pulled out a bag of chips, and a can of Coke.

Opening the bag of chips, he a held a nacho Dorito in front Sloane and tilted his head to the side giving her that smirk again, “want some?”

Pushing her eyebrows together confused she reached out slowly, “sure.”

She went back to eating her salad silently as she watched Bucky eating his chips, he kept staring at her and she was very confused on why suddenly she held all of his attention. Before today she barely knew Bucky. She had always thought he was cute, but never thought much more about him because he was constantly getting in trouble. It also didn’t help that Brock was basically a bully towards him. When Brock and Bucky would pass each other in the hallway they would always go out of their way to insult each other.

“Why are you being nice to me?” she asked wanting to know.

He shrugged his shoulders, “I judged you unfairly because of Rumlow.”

Sitting her fork down she looked over at him, “wait so all this time you called me princess and treated me like an asshole because of my ex-boyfriend?”

Sitting his bag of chips down he looked into her green eyes and realized that just because he hated Rumlow wasn’t really a reason to be an asshole to her. “I guess.”

“That’s not very fair,” she looked over to see Bruce had stopped eating and was paying attention to them.

“I know…” he hesitated. “I’m sorry.” 

Steve and Wanda walked into the library and their eyes both focused on Bucky and Sloane who were sitting next to each other as they stared at each other.

Steve took a step closer to the desk they were sitting at and wondered if he should tell Bucky to leave Sloane alone but judging by the way they were looking at each other Steve wasn’t sure what he should do. He walked over and took at seat at the table next to the one Bucky and Sloane were sitting at. He looked over at them wondering what exactly was going on.

They all ate their lunch in awkward silence. Bucky and Sloane kept sharing glances at eat other while the other three stared at them wondering what was going on. After they finished eating Wanda went back to silently cutting her split end, while Bruce went back to working on studying. Sloane had pulled out a piece of paper and started doodling on it and Bucky leaned back in his chair playing with his zippo light again. Steve sat at his desk drumming his fingers against the table bored out of his mind. He pulled out a piece of paper and started folding it up attempting to make a paper football to flick. Time suddenly seemed to be crawling by.


	3. what happens monday?

They had made it through three fourths of their Saturday school and the group had grown to be extremely bored. Bucky was leaning back in his chair tapping his fingers on his knee. Sloane’s head was resting on the desk while she was attempting to not fall asleep. Steve was clicking a pen he had found open and closed over and over again, Bruce went back to studying while Wanda twirled her hair around her finger.

“Why don’t we play truth or dare?” Wanda said standing up and grabbing the attention of the group.

Everyone looked around at each other and looked at Wanda who was smiling. Bruce was the person to stand up. Sloane then stood up and shrugged her shoulders and gave Bucky a smile. He took that as his cue to stand up and join them. The four of them started walking towards the side of the library closes to the windows. Steve walked as they walked away knowing that this probably wasn’t a great idea. He walked over to where they were sitting in a circle. He took a seat in between Wanda and Bruce.

“Who’s first?” Wanda asked.

“Steve got here last,” Bucky said smirking at him.

“Fair enough Steve truth or dare?” she asked.

He glanced around the group, “truth.”

“What happened between you and Peggy?” Wanda asked bringing up his ex-girlfriend that he had been dating up until this summer. They dated for about six months before she moved away. Everyone in school thought they were the perfect couple.

He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, “she went to school out of state and said we couldn’t make long distance work.”

“Your turn to ask someone,” Wanda said.

“Fine Bruce truth or dare?”

“Truth?”

“Who was your first kiss?” Steve asked.

Bruce looked down at his hands that were in his lap, he glanced up at the group awkwardly, “I haven’t ever kissed anyone.”

Bucky scrunched his face up as if he didn’t believe what he had just said, “wait you’re almost eighteen and you’ve never kissed anyone?”

“I’ve been so wrapped up in school I’ve never had a chance to date anyone…” he rambled.

“Bruce you’re cute how have you never kissed anyone?” Sloane said speaking up.

He shrugged his shoulders completely embarrassed that he didn’t just lie to the group. “It just never happened, okay let’s move on. Sloane truth or dare?” He was trying to get the attention off of him.

“Truth,” she had a feeling deep down in her gut she was going to get asked about what happened with Brock.

“Are the bruised knuckles worth seeing Brock walk around with a broken nose?” he asked raising his eyebrows.

“You know what? Yeah honestly it was worth it,” she said feeling suddenly a sense of pride for sticking up for herself.

“Bucky truth or dare?” she asked looking over to her left.

“Truth?” he smirked. He was curious to what she would possibly ask him.

“Have you ever been in love?”

He let out a laugh and shook his head, “god no.”

“Wanda truth or dare?” Bucky asked.

“All of you are wimps dare,” she laughed.

“I dare you to kiss Steve,” Sloane looked over at Bucky almost giving him a warning look. Steve looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Wanda just smiled and leaned forward and grab Steve’s face. She stared into Steve’s blue eyes for a moment before pressing her lips for kiss. Pulling away from each other Steve stared at her wide eyed.

“Truth or dare Steve?” she asked with her face still close to him.

“Truth.” He still trying to wrap his mind around the kiss he had just shared with her.

“Did you like that?”

Silently he just nodded his head, “Bucky truth or dare?”

“Truth?” he shrugged.

“Why are in detention?”

“None of your business,” Bucky stated.

“Why not?” Steve answered back.

“Steve, I don’t need you in my business,” Bucky pushed his fingers through his messy hair and looked over at Sloane who was looking over at him with a concerned look on her face.

“Then take a dare,” Steve’s voice had an annoyed tone to it.

“What are you gonna do Steve dare me to kiss someone?” he pointed his finger at Steve and narrowed his eyes. Steve was pushing his buttons with very little effort. Steve rolled his eyes. “If you do that you would either have to dare me to kiss Bruce, who you have already screw over enough. Or oh wait you could dare me to kiss Sloane who, it obvious you might like a little so I don’t see you doing that,” he looked over at Sloane to see that her concern look faded a little and she just suddenly looked sad.

“You’re such an asshole Bucky. You always have been, and I thought for minute you might have changed,” Steve shook his head. “You’ve managed to prove you’re always just going to be an asshole who can’t stay out of trouble.”

The look of anger faded from Bucky’s face and he suddenly seemed hurt but Steve’s words. Bucky had grown up his whole life having people tell him he’s going to be nothing, and for some reason having Steve say it to him made him feel worthless.

Bucky didn’t even bother responding he just shook his head and stood up and walked away from the group. He looked down at Sloane to find her staring at him with her sad green eyes. He stormed off leaving her in the aftermath of what Steve had just caused.

Closing her eye for a moment she looked over at Steve looked like he regretted everything he had just said.

“I didn’t take you as someone who was cruel,” she sighed.

Wanda and Bruce kind of awkwardly looked at each other like they were trying to figure out how to leave the awkward situation they were put in.

Sloane stood up and smooth out her dress and looked over at Steve who had a look of regret still plastered on his face.

“Are you going after him?” Steve asked.

“Yeah obviously, because he didn’t deserve that,” she turned and headed off to find Bucky.

She stormed off and found him leaning against the wall where he had found her earlier in the morning. Bucky, sat in the back of the library flicking his lighter open and closed. The sound of foot steps caused him to look up and find Sloane walking towards him. Sitting down in front of him she crossed her legs and gave him a smile.

“Why don’t you tell me what brought you here?” she asked knowing that he didn’t want to talk about it, but she was curious to why he didn’t want to talk about it.

He pushed his hair out of his face and narrowed his eyebrows together. Before today Sloane and him had barely talked and now she was coming to comfort him after him and Steve had gotten into it. He almost wanted to laugh at the irony of situation.

“Fury caught me roaming the hallways, skipping class,” he smirked. He had skipped class so many times and had never been caught and literally the one time he gets caught he gets straight to Saturday detention. 

“Why won’t you tell the rest of the group?” she asked wondering why it had been such a big deal that he didn’t want to tell Steve.

He shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t know why I expected it to be way worse,” she softly giggled.

He shook his head, “were you expecting me to of got caught smoking or drinking on campus?”

She shrugged, “I don’t know what I expected, but its not that. I mean I’m in here for way worse.”

“You punch an asshole who showed nude photos of you. I think Rumlow should be in here, not you,” he said pointing at her.

“Him and all his football friends lied and said I came in there for no reason and punched him,” she sighed knowing that the football team called her the crazy ex. “The football team has banded together to defended their fearless leader.”

“Fuck them!” he said raising his voice. His tone caught her off guard and she couldn’t help but smile at his declaration.

“Steve’s the only person that has stood up to them for me,” she took a piece of her strawberry blonde hair and started twisting it around her finger. “You know some cheerleader named Shannon had the nerve to tell me I was lucky enough to date Brock. That a big girl like me should be happy we even lasted a year.” Looking up at Bucky’s eyes you could see they were a mixture of anger and sadness. “I’m not sure why I even dated him to begin with honestly.”

She sighed not knowing why exactly she was opening up so much to Bucky, “I loved him and all, but honestly he was such an asshole to everyone. He was sweet to me, but with him things always had to be his way.”

“First of all, Shannon is a bitch,” he said causing her to smile. “Second of all he’s lucky he got to date you.”

Her heart picked up as she looked into his blue eyes. He leaned forward so there wasn’t much room between them, she wasn’t sure why but she leaned forwards to be closer to him. He reached out and took her hand that had been sitting in her lap. His thumb rubbed against the palm of her hand as he eyes burned into hers.

She took her bottom lip between her teeth and she felt like her breath was hitching in her throat as she stared at him.

He licked his lips and bit his own bottom lip. He was trying to figure out what he should do. Part of him really wanted to kiss her, but the other part of him knew that might not be the best idea. Up until this afternoon he had been a huge asshole to her and he didn’t think that them having a heart to heart would make her suddenly want to kiss him.

“Bucky,” she whispered.

“Yeah Sloane?”

“You’ll talk to me at school, right?” she hadn’t moved from her spot leaning forward.

He nodded his head and leaned forward slightly more, “I’ll talk to you at school, and maybe after school…” he paused. “If you want.”

“I would like for you to talk to me after school too,” she leaned forwards more so they were about two inches apart.

“You don’t have to worry about Rumlow anymore,” he looked down at her lips and glanced back up at her green eyes.

“Okay,” she whispered. She reached her hand out and rested it on his cheek and brushed her thumb right below his bottom lip. She wanted to kiss him badly, but she wasn’t sure if they should.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, Bucky couldn’t even bring himself to blink his eyes were locked on her. This moment didn’t seem real to either of them. Her eyes opened and locked onto his and without another thought she leaned forward and connected her lips to his. It started out as and innocent kiss, and then Bucky tangled his fingers into her strawberry blond hair, lightly tugging her closer to him, and their lips danced together. Her lips tasted like her cherry lip balm, and it was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. His touch was electric to her, she had made-out with Brock too many times to even count, but his touch never gave her butterflies like Bucky was.

He pulled his lips away from her and smirked, while she stared at him completely wide eyes. He fingers reached up and lightly touch her lips that felt like they were still tingling from Bucky’s touch.

Bucky leaned away from her with the same smile plastered on his face. Before he could even say anything, Steve was standing behind Sloane clearing his throat.

“Sloane why don’t you go over to the tables with Wanda and Bruce? I want to talk to Bucky for a minute,” he said pushing his hands into his jeans pockets.

Silently Sloane stood up and smooth her dress out. She nodded her head at the boys and headed over towards Wanda and Bruce. As soon as she was out of ear shot Steve sat on the floor where Sloane had just been sitting.

Bucky leaned back against the wall and stared at Steve wondering what he could possibly want. Steve had managed to ruin his moment with Sloane, even though Bucky wasn’t even exactly sure what there moment meant. He wasn’t even sure if him and Sloane would ever be anything after detention today.

“I’m sorry for that shit I said back there,” Steve sighed. “I didn’t mean it. I’m not even exactly sure why I said it.”

“It’s fine,” Bucky said not even caring anymore what had been said during that game of truth or dare.

Silence formed between them and Bucky started to play with his lighter that he had been saying before Sloane walked over to talk to him.

“So, do you like her?” Steve asked breaking the silence.

Bucky shrugged his shoulders.

“Bucky you can’t mess with her head,” he stated.

“I’m every well aware of that Steve. I just didn’t kiss her for the hell of it,” he paused trying to calm down. “I’m not in love with her or anything, but I like her.”

“Don’t be an asshole and mess it up with her,” Steve said as he stood up.

“I don’t plan on being an asshole,” Bucky said as he slowly stood up.

The two of them walked back towards the tables. Bucky couldn’t help but smile when he saw Sloane sitting at the desk he had been sitting at most of the day. Steve went over and sat down next to Wanda, and Bucky sat down next to Sloane. She just smiled at him as he sat down next to her.

“What even happens after today?” Bruce asked question that everyone wanted to know the answer to.

Steve shrugged his shoulders and looked over at Bucky and Sloane were staring at each other, “I mean I would like to hang out with you guys.”

“You would hang out with people like Bruce and I?” Wanda asked.

“Why not?”

“We’re not exactly popular Mr. Class President,” she said with a little laugh.

He shrugged his shoulders once again, “so, I don’t care.”

“What about you Princess?” Wanda asked calling her the name Bucky called her earlier in the morning to piss her off.

“I don’t exactly have friends anymore after breaking Brock’s nose so I kind of need new friends,” she softly laughed holding up her bruised hand.

“So, are we all suddenly friends?” Bruce asked smiling.

“Yeah maybe we can finally get you that first kiss,” Wanda joked. “And what about you Bucky?”

He shrugged his shoulders and smirked, “I mean I guess you guys are cool.”

“Is that a yes?” Sloane asked wondering what was going to happen between her and Bucky after today.

“Yeah,” he nodded his head and looked into her green eyes.

She reached into her purse and pulled out a pen and paper, and glanced up at Bucky and smiled before she wrote he number down. She slid it front of him not knowing what any of this meant. She wasn’t sure if she was brave enough to admit it, but she liked him quite a bit. Nodding his head, he gave her a smiled and reached into his pocket of his black jeans and pulled out his wallet. He took the little piece of paper that had her number on it and put it behind his id to keep it safe. He planned on putting that number in his phone the second Principle Fury gave them their phones back.

The group talked about random things their last hour of detention. None of them had gone into that Saturday Detention expecting anything to happen other than sitting around for eight plus hours. When Steve was busted for cheating he didn’t expect to go into detention and make friends, and open up with a group of four people he wasn’t close with. Sloane sure as hell didn’t expect to bond with the guy who called her Princess to just get under her skin.

Principle Fury came into the library holding the box that had their phones in them. He looked around the room expecting to find them awkwardly sitting in their original spots, but was instead greeted to the sight of them sitting in random spots talking. He narrowed his eyes wondering if he should yell at them, but he saw no point in yelling. It was finally time for the day to be over and he honestly just wanted to go home and not waste anymore of his Saturday.

“Come collect your phones, I’m ready to go home,” he said sitting the box on the front desk that Sloane were sitting in at the beginning of the day.

Everyone jumped up to grab their phones, Sloane stood back as they crowded the box. Before she could even get to the desk Bucky held out her pink iPhone for her to grab.

“Thanks,” she whispered grabbing her phone.

“Alright can everyone leave now,” Fury said walking out of the library.

Everyone walked back over to their desk they had been sitting at and grabbed their stuff. Sloane stood at the desk grabbing her purse and watched as Bucky pulled back on his denim jacket. Steve, Wanda, and Bruce walked to the exit of the library and turned around waiting for Sloane and Bucky.

“You guys coming?” Bruce asked.

Bucky nodded his head and looked down as Sloane’s hand and whispered, “may I.”

“Yeah,” she nodded.

He laced his fingers with hers and led them towards the group that was waiting for them to exit. They all walked down the hallway together taking in their last few moments together. As they stepped outside they saw Steve dad in his truck at the curb, along with Wanda parents in their car, and Bruce’s mom in her van. Both Bucky and Sloane drove themselves so they didn’t have anyone waiting for them.

“See you guys at school on Monday,” Steve said as he parted ways from the group.

“See you Monday,” Wanda said walking away.

“Where are we meeting?” Bruce asked.

“My truck in the back row of the parking lot,” Steve shouted as he opened the car door.

Wanda and Bruce got in their cars and both headed out, Bucky and Sloane walked hand in hand through the parking lot.

“Am I gonna see you Monday?” she asked leaning against her blue ford focus.

He shrugged his shoulders and suddenly she felt like a stupid girl for even asking. She dropped his hand and her face fell.

“Hey, I would like to maybe see tomorrow…” he placed his hand underneath her round chin and tilted her head up so she was looking right into his blue eyes. “I mean if you wanted to hangout,” he said attempting to act cool.

“I would love to hang out tomorrow,” she smiled.

“Can I kiss you again?” he asked feeling suddenly nervous.

Up until today Bucky has always been charming and smooth with girls, but for some reason Sloane made him nervous.

She nodded her and he leaned forward and connected his lips to hers. Their lips moved together and smiled into the kiss at the taste of her cherry lip balm. Pulling away he smiled at her, “so I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah you have my number,” she stepped away from him and walked over to the drives door and opened it.

He walked over to his car and leaned against the hood and watched as Sloane drove away and he couldn’t help but smile as she drove off. 

Two months later

It was the first day back from winter break. The five of them gathered at Steve’s truck in the parking lot. Sloane and Bucky stood next to each other, and he had his arms over her shoulder holding her close to him. Her beanie cover head rest on his shoulder as her arms around his waist. He was whispering something to her that was causing her to giggle lightly.

Since that day in detention Sloane and Bucky had grown quite close, they had started hanging out at school and after school, and it took about a week before Bucky asked her out on a proper date.

Steve sat in the bed of his truck with Wanda sitting right next to him, those two had seemed to grow close after their Saturday detention together. More recently they had started hanging out alone which had led the other three to question what was going on. Bucky had told Steve to ask her out, but Steve tried to act like nothing was happening, but Bucky knew that wasn’t true.

Bruce leaned against the truck smiling as he hung out with his friends. Over winter break he had starting talking to a girl that was friends with Sloane. They had hit it off right away and at Sloane’s family’s New Years Eve party he managed to get his first kiss.

Sloane pulled away from Bucky and rested her hand on his cheek and gave him a smile before pressing her lips to his for a soft kiss.

“You know we’re fine with you guys being a thing but I thought we agreed no PDA in front of us?” Wanda joked as she leaned against Steve.

Bucky rolled his blue eyes and Sloane just giggled, “so you’re telling me you don’t want me to make-out with her in front of you?”

“Please no,” Steve said adding his input.

“So, don’t do this,” he said quickly connecting his lips to Sloane’s and dipping her back as he dramatically kissed her.

“Please don’t do that,” Bruce joked.

“You guys are too much,” Steve said as he cringed.

Bucky moved them so Sloane was standing straight up and he pulled his lips away from hers and wiped his dramatically, “and that’s why she’s not allowed to wear lipstick.”

She just giggled and rolled her eyes at how dramatic he was. She couldn’t complain at all Bucky had managed to make her way happier in two months then she had been during her whole relationship with Brock. Her parents were kind of unsure of Bucky when he first started coming around, after seeing him constantly during Winter Break they had grown to love him. Since he had started seeing Sloane he stopped acting up at school, and was actually putting in an effort to get good grades.

“You are too much some times,” Steve said shaking his head.

“She doesn’t think so,” Bucky raised his eyebrow suggestively looking over at Sloane who was just shaking her head.

“So, what’s the plans for tonight?” Sloane asked attempting to get the attention off of her and Bucky.

“Movie night at your place?” Wanda spoke up.

“I like that idea,” Bruce jumped in.

“What are we gonna watch?” Steve asked.

“Let’s watch Weird Science,” Bruce added.

“I love that movie,” Sloane said.

“Okay so movie night at Sloane’s and we’re watching Weird Science,” Bucky said reaching down and lacing his fingers with Sloane’s.

“I’ll bring snacks, Wanda did you want to go to the store after school with me?” Steve asked as he looked at the girl who was sitting next to him while smiling.

She nodded her head.

“It looks like it’s a plan,” Bruce smiled as the warning bell rang.

“Let’s go guys,” Bucky said as he tugged on Sloane’s hand for them to head inside.

The group headed inside together, Bucky and Sloane walked next to each other hand in hand. As they walked down the hall together they passed Brock Rumlow and some of the football team. Brock rolled his eyes and nodded his head at Steve who was glaring at him, letting him know not to say anything. When Bucky and Sloane first started hanging out at school Brock would make stupid comments every time he saw them together. At first, he would get a rise out of Bucky and he would snapback at him. Brock rarely made comments now, and would instead opt to just roll his eyes at the sight of his ex-girlfriend with another guy.

Bruce and Steve parted from the group and headed off towards their English class, and Wanda walked with Bucky and Sloane until the got to her Art History class.

Sloane and Bucky held hands as the approached their first period that they shared together. She went to walk inside and Bucky lightly pulled on her arm signaling for her to stop. She shook her head and smirked at him.

“Mr. Barnes we’re gonna be late,” she tilted her head.

“Just one kiss and we’ll go inside,” he said giving her that crooked smirk that made her get butterflies.

Shaking her head, “fine.”

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his for a quick kiss, he went to deepen the kiss but she pulled away and shook her head at him.

“We can make-out all you want after school,” she giggled.

“Is that promise?” he asked dramatically putting his hand over his heart.

“Yes,” she laughed pulling away.

“Hey,” he said causing her to stop.

“Yeah,” she said leaning away from him.

“I love you,” his words caused her heart rate to pick up.

“I love you too,” she leaned into him to give him a quick kiss as the final bell rang.

If you would have told Bucky Barnes when he got caught skipping class that in Saturday School he would end up getting close with the girl he called Princess he would have told you he was liar, but her he was staring at her wanting to tell her she was the best thing that happened to him.


End file.
